I'll Take Care of You
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Injured from battle, the Commander's well-being is taken care of by Friedrich der Grosse - in more ways than one. And when a mishap with Akashi results in him getting cloned into three duplicates? She'll take care of all of them. [Smut]


**I'll Take Care of You**

_Tweet... tweet tweet~_

The soft chirping of birds fluttered through the Commander's open bedroom window, a light breeze accompanying the soothing melody and fluttering his blue curtains. Mid-afternoon sunlight spilled in past them, easily lighting up his modest room.

Several days had passed since the most recent operation into Siren territory; an operation that had been a resounding success, with no casualties on their side; though there were many injured. He himself was not exempt from that, having been commanding from the backlines atop an escort ship when over a hundred Siren aircraft bombed the ship. Thanks to Cleveland and her sisters the number of planes were vastly diminished by anti-air fire, but even then they couldn't destroy them all.

The Commander hummed softly at the memory, vividly recalling being blown into the icy-cold sea and getting lost amidst the wild waves for a terrifying minute until Yorktown spotted him and helped him out, pulling him onto her warship form. By that point the battle was nearly over so there was no real worry about being unable to command; it had clearly been a last-ditch attempt by the Sirens to cripple the Ship-Girls, nothing more.

He slid a hand over the page in front of him, straightening it out and allowing him to sign it. While his injuries were mostly healed by this point he was still confined to only light paperwork, largely by the base's inhabitants. The mere insinuation he would go back to work so soon after being injured seemed to ignite a fire within them; and as such he found most of his regular paperwork being done by an array of subordinates.

Dimly he wondered if he could foist it off on them in future, though wisely decided not to push his luck.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~  
_

''Are you decent~?'' A warm, almost motherly voice called from beyond his bedroom door.

The Commander hummed loudly in lieu of speaking, his gaze flickering up as the door clicked open. Friedrich der Grosse stepped inside with a slow gait, a warm smile on her face as she carried inside a freshly-brewed cup of coffee atop a wooden tray. She met his gaze and her smile widened, gaining a touch of amusement he was all too familiar with by this point.

''Good afternoon, _child~_'' Grosse put a teasing emphasis on that last word, extracting an exasperated sigh from him.

''Hello, Grosse.'' He replied dryly, laying down his pen. ''Is it time already?''

''Indeed so.'' The Prototype Battleship confirmed, laying down the small wooden tray and instead reaching over – grasping the white medicine bottle by his bedside.

The Commander grimaced as the Battleship poured some of the misty white liquid onto a spoon and offered it towards him, like a mother spoon-feeding a child. The comparison was not lost on either of them, and with great reluctance he opened his mouth and let her push the spoon inside – his grimace deepening as the vile medicine slid down his tongue, the taste not unlike antiseptic.

''Ugh...'' He gulped it down in one quick go, forcing back his gag reflex. It was supposed to help with the healing, according to Akashi, but that didn't make it any less vile-tasting.

Grosse chuckled. ''Even after your fifth dose, you still despise it so much?''

He barely got the first syllable of a 'yeah' out before Grosse snaked an arm around his head, pulling him into her ample chest. His cheeks reddened at the contact, not least because of how pillowy-soft Grosse's boobs were. Her grip was loose but he didn't pull back, accepting her offer and privately savouring the feel of her boobs.

''Since you were such a _good _boy, I suppose you deserve a little... _reward~_'' Friedrich der Grosse purred to him.

The Commander flushed as he intimately felt her free hand land on his crotch, easily slipping under the covers of his bed and unintentionally pushing aside his paperwork. He didn't get the chance to speak before her hand reached his boxers, teasingly stroking his soft cock – her dainty fingers sending a jolt of excitement through his body, his cock twitching in response.

Grosse chuckled melodically, her right hand soothingly stroking through his hair. He stiffened as she boldly grasped the button of his boxers and undid it, allowing her access to his swiftly-hardening cock – her fingers curling around his shaft and giving a slow, teasing jerk. She wasn't wearing her gloves for once, allowing him to intimately feel her soft skin against his cock; each finger moving with masterful dexterity.

''Hmhm, so hard already~?'' Grosse cooed, curling her fingers around his hardening cock.

Any reply he had was cut short as the Battleship tugged on his head, deliberately pulling him into her chest again. He didn't bother trying to pull his head out, instead snaking his left arm around her wide waist, groaning into her soft breasts as she jerked him off. Grosse gave a light chuckle at his reaction, teasingly running her thumb along the tip of his cock and eliciting another breathy groan from him.

His cock quickly got hard from the Battleship's ministrations, something that clearly pleased her – and causing Grosse to jerk him off quicker, her soft hand gently squeezing his cock as she did so. He grit his teeth but couldn't contain the strained groan that escaped him, a pleasant fire beginning to burn in his stomach as she pleasured him.

''Hmhm~'' Grosse giggled softly and suddenly unhanded his cock, leaving him twitching with need.

Mercifully she didn't leave him to wait long. The Battleship stepped away from him and hooked her fingers into his blanket, pulling it down to his knees and exposing his rock-hard erection to her – something that made Grosse smile and coo. With sensual slowness the busty woman sat down on the edge of his bed and crawled up towards him, her hot breath brushing against his twitching shaft as she brought her face close.

''Grosse...'' The Commander shuddered at the sultry look on her face.

The Battleship merely smiled at him. ''Mm... you just sit back and watch, my child... and allow me to make you feel... _good~_''

As the last syllable left her lips Grosse kissed the tip of his dick, sending a brief but sharp jolt of pleasure racing through his length. A groan escaped him and he tipped his head back, yet never tore his eyes away from the sensual woman as she daintily trailed warm kisses down his cock – only to then slip her tongue out and drag said tongue all the up to the tip of his dick. The hot sensation of her tongue extracted a strained groan from him, something that only seemed to encourage Grosse to do more, a lustful glint entering her golden eyes.

The Commander groaned deeply as she traced the tip of her tongue around his cock, wiggling her tongue with masterful ease. Her tongue slipped back into her mouth and she kissed the tip of his cock, her lips slowly parting to allow his cock inside – and a groan rumbled from his chest as she sunk her head down his cock. Her ungodly hot mouth engulfed his shaft and he grabbed small handfuls of the bed, gritting his teeth as he held back a gasp of hot pleasure; intimately feeling her wet tongue snaking down the underside of his cock.

''Hmhm~'' Friedrich der Grosse chuckled softly, hot breath flooding his cock as she willingly sunk down further.

Grosse laid her hands on his hips and pushed down further, erotically tilting her head slightly to the side – causing the tip of his cock to poke her cheek, making it bulge out. Her lips quirked up into a saucy smile and she reared her head back, only to suddenly plunge her head back down a half-second later and send a shock of hot pleasure racing down his cock.

''Nn...!'' He groaned through his teeth, reaching down and laying his right hand on her head. ''G-Grosse...''

The Battleship hummed lewdly, sending pleasurable vibrations travelling along his twitching cock. He shuddered and gently pushed her head down more, eliciting another pleased hum from the busty woman as she took more of his cock into her mouth; the tip sliding down the back of her throat. He gave her head another final push and her lips wrapped around the base, a shaky breath slipping past his lips as he felt his entire cock be engulfed by her hot, wet mouth.

Grosse let him hold her there for a brief moment before rearing her head back, pulling her lips all the way back to the tip – before plunging back down again. The Commander groaned sharply at the familiar hotness, contrasting sharply against the cool afternoon breeze blowing through his window. Soft slick sounds began to flutter through the air as Grosse blew him, her lips sliding up and down his shaft faster and faster, as if she could tell how close he was drawing to climax.

''Ahh...'' The Commander shivered, his cock throbbing in her ever-so-inviting mouth. ''Crap...''

Friedrich der Grosse smiled up at him, not even bothering to speak – instead lustfully bobbing her head up and down his cock with fiery passion, repeatedly engulfing his entire cock and sending waves of pleasure rushing through his lower half. His grip on her head tightened, yet even as he reflexively grasped a handful of her hair Grosse didn't slow down. If anything his slight roughness made her double her efforts, a wild desire flickering behind her golden gaze.

''H-Haah... G-Grosse...!'' He grit his teeth, bucking his hips up towards her mouth..''I-I'm gonna- _Nn!_''

Her tongue teasingly prodded the base of his cock; the unexpected jolt of pleasure pushing him over the edge – and with a sharp gasp he came, shooting thick ropes of cum into her waiting mouth and muffling her sultry coo of delight. The Battleship gulped down every drop of his load, swallowing it without even a hint of protest while using her tongue to coax out as much as he could give.

''Mm...'' Grosse hummed as she reared her head back, sucking purposefully on the tip – before popping her lips off his cock. ''Haah... _danke_, my child~''

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted wordlessly back, shuddering as the aftershocks lanced up his spine; his cock tingling from her lustful ministrations.

The sound of shifting cloth made him look up, his cheeks darkening as he watched Friedrich der Grosse straddle his waist. She met his gaze and smiled sultrily, one hand grasping the front of her outfit and pulling it up to reveal her crimson panties – before she slowly pulled them aside, exposing her lower lips to his lust-filled eyes.

''Let's see how much you've _recovered~_'' Grosse purred to him, her free hand sliding down and grasping his half-erect cock.

He shuddered at her gentle touch, doubly so when she gave his cock a few teasing jerks, working his cock back to full hardness – not a hard feat when her delicate folds were mere inches away from his twitching shaft. Grosse giggled at the sight of his hardness and helped aim it up towards her slit, spending a long second to position herself directly above it – before lowering her hips.

''Ohh~'' Friedrich der Grosse groaned deeply as she sunk down his cock, her lower lips parting for his girth.

The Commander gasped quietly at the hot tightness of her insides, his muscles all coiling tight as her inner walls clamped down on his cock pleasurably. His gasp dissolved into a groan as Grosse pushed herself further down, more of his cock becoming engulfed in her hot pussy – his post-orgasm sensitivity rearing its head and amplifying the sensation several times over.

Grosse licked her lips, a breathy mewl escaping her before she laid her hands on his shoulders – and lifted her hips back up. She raised her hips up all the way until the tip was just about to slip out her folds, only to swiftly push her hips down and impale herself on his throbbing cock; managing to take even more of his cock into her. The sensation of her insides clenching around his sensitive length extracted a strained groan from his throat, pleasure tingling throughout his cock.

''Mm... you feel so wonderful~'' Friedrich der Grosse moaned, smiling sultrily at him as she slowly rode his dick.

He opened his mouth to reply only to groan when she tightened around him, lustfully rolling her hips in small circles – shooting jolts of hot pleasure through his sensitive cock. Grosse giggled softly at his strained reaction, running her hands up his neck and cupping his cheeks; pulling him into a light, brief kiss. It lasted barely two seconds before she pulled back, her golden eyes full of arousal as she leaned back, and began to move in earnest.

''Nn~'' Grosse groaned deeply as she bounced up and down his cock – his twitching length sinking into her hot folds over and over again, the erotic sight only enhanced by her hot moans.

The Commander grabbed her wide hips and pulled her down, gasping quietly when she coiled tight around his cock again. Despite the lust bubbling inside him Grosse didn't go faster, a teasing glint entering her eyes as she maintained the modest pace; leaving him wanting ever more. Her ample breasts jiggled as she moved, the arousing sight prompting him to reach out and grope them – eliciting a low moan from the busty Battleship, his fingers easily sinking into her heavenly-soft boobs.

As if to reward him for his groping Grosse moved her hips faster, his cock inching deeper and deeper until he was hitting her deepest parts, sending a mutual rush of pleasure through both of them – Grosse's low, pleased moan sending shivers up his spine. His entire length fitted snugly inside of her womanhood, her inner walls erratically spasming and clenching around his cock each time she raised her hips back up, the divine feeling making him buck his hips upwards on instinct.

''Ahh~! Mm...!'' Grosse moaned approvingly, her hands sliding back down to his shoulders – gripping them tight as she sped up.

He couldn't restrain his low groan of pleasure as the Battleship moved faster, blindly groping and fondling her ample breasts; relishing her deep moans each time he squeezed her extra roughly. Grosse replied in kind; impaling herself on his cock wildly and deliberately clenching her pelvic muscles, knocking the breath from his lungs as she coiled tight around his shaft.

Time seemed to bleed away as the smacking of skin echoed through his mind, the world around them melting away in favour of focusing solely on Grosse – a hot pleasure building inside his cock as she slid up and down his shaft. Grosse wasn't immune to the inviting heat, her moans becoming deeper and more lustful; bouncing her hips up and down his cock with wild abandon. She did it so roughly his pelvis ached, his cock burning with the need to cum yet wanting to savour the hot tightness of her insides for as long as possible.

''Haah~! Mm... y-yes~!'' Friedrich der Grosse buckled, screwing her eyes shut – the lewd smacking of skin reaching its apex. ''M-Mm- _a-ah~!_''

The Commander gasped as she slammed herself down his cock, her sweet cry filling the bedroom and her inner walls clamping tight around his cock. The ungodly heat was too much for him to bear, and in an instant he climaxed – unloading ropes of cum deep into Grosse's pussy, the hot sensation only making Grosse quiver with delight.

''Nn...'' Grosse exhaled slowly, panting lightly – gently lifting her hips up, one hand covering her cum-filled slit.

''Ah... you came so much, my child... hmhm~''

He blushed as the motherly Battleship leaned closer and gave him a light peck on the cheek, before departing his bedroom like nothing happened.

X-x-X

The next day the Commander found himself up and about – and down at Akashi's workshop.

''Come again?''

Akashi looked annoyed; cat ears twitching to convey her displeasure. ''You step into the machine, you get healed. There, that clear enough for you?''

The Commander nodded slowly, casting a dubious glance at the machine laid before him. It was a large thing in the vague shape of a rectangle; black steel walls and a cylinder entrance. According to Akashi it would replicate his cells at a faster rate, effectively regenerating him back to full health. He had expressed more than once that this sounded dangerous, but like always Akashi merely waved him off, saying she used it herself and came out fine. The fact that humans and Ship-Girls were different seemed to go right over her head.

''I'm sure it'll go well, Commander.'' Friedrich der Grosse reassured him; the motherly Battleship standing a foot behind him, acting as his secretary for the day.

He breathed a deep sigh, nodding slightly. ''Yeah... yeah, you're right. Fire it up, Akashi.''

Akashi hummed an affirmative, and at her instructions he stepped into the machine – the door sliding closed. Darkness engulfed his sight and he closed his eyes, listening to the muted whirr of the engine as the machine powered up.

Outside the machine Friedrich der Grosse watched with interest as the whirring motor grew louder and louder, the whole machine beginning to vibrate as it went full-power. Three red lights were present atop the machine, the leftmost one going green, followed by the middle – and just as the vibrations reached a dangerous apex, the final light went green; and the machine began slowing down to a stop.

_Ding~!_

''There.'' Akashi drawled, a touch smug as she left the control panel. ''I told nya it would be quick.''

Grosse hummed in acknowledgement, watching as the cylinder door slid open-

-and _three_ Commander's stumbled out with a mutual, startled curse.

''...oh...'' Akashi blinked owlishly – and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when Grosse turned towards her, a 'kind' smile on her face and a distinctly ominous aura glowing behind her.

''W-Wait, I can fix this- _n-nyaa~!_''

''Be a good little kitty and _apologise for your mistake_.''

''_I-I'm sorry~!_''

Grosse's smile became more natural, releasing Akashi's pinched cheeks and letting the cat-girl fall to the floor with a petrified whimper, curling up into a ball while nursing her red cheeks. That matter taken care of the Battleship turned her focus onto the three Commanders, all of whom were gazing at each other in quiet bewilderment.

''How do you feel, child?'' Grosse queried, chuckling lightly when all three turned at her. ''Mm... this _does _pose quite a problem, doesn't it...''

''I'm the original.'' All three of them said at once, glaring in startled surprise at each other not a full second later. ''No,_ I'm-!_''

''Ah-ah-ah~'' Grosse cut their bubbling arguments off, gently tapping the leftmost Commander on the head. ''You are now Ein.''

She tapped the middle Commander. ''You are now Zwei.''

''And you are now Drei.'' Grosse tapped the rightmost Commander, smiling. ''There. Now all of you can be distinguished; until Akashi can turn you all back into one person.''

''H-Hai...''

In the background, Akashi whimpered another apology.

X-x-X

After working past the initial difficulties of having clones of yourself, having three Commanders was actually a pretty good benefit.

For one it meant that they could get more work done; all it took was hauling in two extra desks and work supplies, and they were tearing through their paperwork with wonderful ease. With the extra pairs of hands it was nearly pointless having Grosse as a secretary, since all she had left to do was bring them drinks or fresh stacks of paperwork; all her other duties were taken over by the three Commanders.

Another thing they quickly found out is that not only did they look identical, but they had the same personality – albeit they all thought independently. They were effectively three separate people, just with the same bodies and personalities. Though they all shared the same weakness to Grosse's playful teasing, and since there was now three of them she had free reign to tease them near-endlessly, teasing one of them while leaving the other two to simmer.

Ein discreetly lifted his gaze from his paperwork, blindly signing off the document as he eyed Friedrich der Grosse. The Battleship had dropped a few pieces of paper on her way inside, and was bent over at the waist picking them up one by one; seemingly unaware of how her tight-fitting skirt hugged her rear pleasantly, enticing him with the view. After having her teasingly kiss his ear and trace her fingers around his belt, he was more than a little pent-up – and he knew without looking his fellow clones felt the same.

With deliberate slowness he stood up from behind his desk and walked around it, approaching the unaware Grosse from behind – and just as she stood up herself, he reached around and groped greedy handfuls of her plump breasts.

''Mm?'' Grosse hummed in surprise, flushing a light pink when she felt him press his crotch against her ass. ''What is it, my child~?''

The Battleship was further surprised when Zwei approached her, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss – eliciting a muffled moan from Grosse as she realised their intentions, her lips quirking up into a sensual smile when Ein started to grind against her rear; prompting her to idly push her rear back towards him. After a long few moments Zwei pulled back from the sudden kiss, only for Drei to take his place – the man standing to her right and pulling her into a kiss of his own; dragging it out for several long seconds.

''Mm...'' Grosse shivered as their lips popped apart. ''You should all be working, you three...''

''Later.'' All three replied in heated unison, their intentions all too clear.

Friedrich der Grosse giggled lightly, winking at Zwei. The action immediately prompted him to kiss her again, devouring her approving moan – her left hand reaching up and grabbing the back of his head, deepening the lustful kiss. The second she broke off the kiss she pulled Drei into a kiss, barely pausing for breath as she alternated between the two Commanders.

The Battleship moaned as Ein gave her breasts another rough squeeze, her clothing doing little to hinder his fingers. Even with his pants still on she could easily feel his swelling cock as he humped her, his crotch rubbing against her rear excitingly – and prompting her to lustfully roll her hips, pushing back against him. She wasn't surprised when he wasted no time in unzipping his pants, allowing his cock to slip out and poke her rear, giving her an idea.

''Mm... come here, my children~'' Grosse cooed, gesturing them close.

As if reading her mind the Zwei and Drei quickly unzipped their pants, their own cocks popping out into the open. With a sultry smile Grosse lowered herself down onto her knees, wasting no time in taking Zwei's cock into her mouth – moaning mutedly as he laid a hand on her head, pushing her deeper down his dick. At the same time she raised both her hands up, grasping Drei's cock in her right hand and Ein's in her left, and in perfect unison she began to jerk them off.

The three Commanders groaned deeply, shuddering as the Battleship effortlessly pleasured them just as easily as if there was just one of them. Grosse tilted her head as she sucked Zwei's cock, gazing up at the trio with lust in her golden eyes; her tongue teasingly stroking the underside of his cock as she moved her lips up and down his shaft. Her hands weren't idle either; continuing to jerk both men off in perfect unison, chuckling when she felt them throb in her grip.

''Haah...'' Friedrich der Grosse exhaled as she pulled her lips off Zwei's cock, spending a moment to catch her breath – before taking Ein's cock into her mouth, sucking on it.

Zwei didn't have the opportunity to complain; groaning as the Battleship wrapped her now-free hand around his cock and jerked him off, her saliva acting as lubricant and letting her hand slide up and down his twitching length. Her thumb teasingly ran over the tip of his dick as she bobbed her wrist or traced around the tip; constantly teasing his dick with masterful ease.

Grosse bobbed her head along Ein's cock for barely a minute before pulling her lips off – and shifting over to her right, eagerly taking Drei's cock inside. The Commander groaned and gripped her head, unable to resist bucking his hips and thrusting into her hot mouth; something that made the Battleship moan, not resisting his lustful movements and tenderly sucking on his dick even as it plunged into her mouth.

''Nn... h-haah...'' Zwei exhaled shakily as she moved her hand faster, his cock twitching in her hand as she jerked him off.

Friedrich der Grosse smiled and shifted left, taking Zwei's dick back into her mouth. Minutes passed in what felt like seconds as Grosse alternated between the three Commanders, sucking one of them off with her hot mouth and dexterous tongue, while jerking the other two off with her masterful hands. The longer she did it the more their shafts throbbed from her ministrations, the taste of their building arousal exciting Grosse and making her double her efforts.

Zwei's breathing grew heavier as he watched Grosse suck Drei off, his aching cock throbbing in her hand as she bobbed her wrist – her dainty fingertips stroking his cock yet unable to bring him to climax, purposefully holding himself back as he awaiting his own turn. He didn't have to wait long, and less than a minute later the Battleship shifted in front of him, smiled at him, and took his cock into her hot, wet mouth.

The result was instant. ''G-Gro- Mn!''

Ropes of cum shot into Grosse's mouth, eliciting a pleased groan from the Battleship as she wordlessly swallowed his seed – sucking him off strongly and adding to his pleasure, extending his burning-hot orgasm for several long seconds. The second his orgasm ended she pulled her lips off and shifted left, taking Ein's cock inside; moaning as he climaxed near-instantly in her mouth. Drei held on just long enough for her to wrap her lips around his dick before he came, swallowing her third and final load.

''Mm... haah... hah...'' Friedrich der Grosse exhaled as she popped her lips off, swallowing the cum left on her tongue. ''Hmhm... excellent as always, my children~''

Flashing the panting trio a seductive smile Grosse stood up, strolling over to Zwei's desk and procuring his coffee cup – taking a drink to wash away the bitter taste on her tongue... and unintentionally bending over the desk, the view of her curvy rear enticing the cloned Commander.

''Hm?'' Grosse put her cup down as she felt someone move behind her, cooing when Drei grabbed her hips and pulled him towards her; his cock sliding between her ass cheeks. ''Hmhm... still have so much energy? Then I suppose you deserve a little reward for all your... _hard_ work~''

As she spoke Grosse slid her hands under her dress and hooked her fingers into her black panties, pulling them down her thighs. Drei eagerly pushed her dress out the way to reveal her curvy rear, hastily grabbing his cock and pressing the tip against her folds – both of them moaning as he rubbed himself against her pussy, her own arousal evident.

''Mm~'' Friedrich der Grosse moaned deeply as he pushed inside, her slick lower lips parting for his girth. ''That's it... go as fast... as you please~''

Drei eagerly took her up on that offer, beginning to thrust at a steady pace from the get-go – groaning when her inner walls clamped tight around his cock as he plunged into her womanhood. Grosse moaned at the pleasurable fullness, leaning forwards on her elbows as she was literally bent over the desk and fucked; the prospect of being caught in the act only adding to her arousal.

The slapping of skin became audible as Drei sped up, his pelvis smacking against her ass as he pounded deep into her slick folds. Grosse shuddered at the erotic sound and leaned forwards more, her golden gaze flickering to the side as movement caught her attention – and a lazy smirk crossed her lips as Ein walked in front of her, his erect cock at the ready and twitching with anticipation.

''Hmhm...'' Grosse chuckled breathily and opened her mouth, taking the tip into her mouth – and greedily pushing her head forwards, taking nearly his entire length inside. ''Mm~''

Ein groaned loudly and grabbed her head on reflex alone, buckling as the busty woman sucked him off once more – the sight made all the more erotic by how her curvaceous body jerked forwards each time Drei drove his cock back into her again, the slapping of skin forming a lewd background track to their act. Even while being taken from two ends Grosse didn't lose the amused glint in her lust-filled eyes, taking the double fucking with open arms.

''Ahh~'' Friedrich der Grosse moaned as a pair of hands snaked down and grabbed greedy handfuls of her breasts, courtesy of Drei.

Drei flashed a strained grin, eagerly groping the Battleship through her clothes and savouring the softness of her breasts – his hips working on autopilot as they continued pounding deep into her pussy, extracting more muffled moans from Grosse as she was stuffed full over and over again. His cock easily plunged all the way inside her, a combination of her arousal and his wild thrusts helping ease his cock all the way inside; the tip repeatedly battering against her deepest parts.

Friedrich der Grosse wasn't known for being submissive however; something she sought to remind the duo of, suddenly pushing her hips back towards Drei. The clone gasped at the sudden sensation, shivering as her inner walls lovingly squeezed his cock and left him breathless. At the same time she purposefully deep-throated Ein, sucking his cock strongly and smirking at the sound of his shaky groan, his grip on her red horns tightening.

''Nn...'' Drei groaned, releasing her ample breasts and grabbing her wide hips instead – pounding into the busty woman with lustful abandon. ''Haah...!''

Grosse let out a muffled chuckle, swirling her tongue around Ein's cock. ''Mmph~''

The Battleship focused on Ein specifically, her smirk widening as she felt him throb on her tongue. With lustful eagerness Grosse stroked the underside of his cock with her tongue, bobbing her head up and down his throbbing length and deep-throating him without fail, not even gagging despite the shaft dipping down her throat. And he clearly felt every little movement she made, his breathless gasps arousing her more.

Her head-bobs grew faster as she tasted his arousal leaking onto her tongue, unbothered when he gripped her horns and bucked his hips; thrusting into her mouth with wild abandon. Despite the burning warmth building in her pelvis Grosse ignored it, her low moans of pleasure only enticing the two Commanders more; their thrusts becoming wild and rough as they neared their limits.

''H-Haah... G-Gross- _Hn!_'' Ein barely got the last syllable out before the burning pressure in his cock grew too much – and with a stifled grunt he came, shooting ropes of cum into Friedrich der Grosse's mouth.

The Battleship moaned approvingly, her tongue masterfully stroking the underside of his cock and coaxing out every last drop, swallowing it without protest. The sight of the busty woman swallowed his clone's seed only aroused Drei more, a groan rumbling from his throat as he sped up – the smacking of skin growing louder and louder as he threw all his speed into it, his hips aching from moving so fast until-

''_Nn!_'' Drei slammed deep into Grosse's womanhood – before cumming deep inside her with a strained groan, ropes of cum painting her insides white.

''Ah~'' Grosse moaned, a shudder running through her as her own climax washed over her – far more gently than theirs, but no less pleasurable.

Friedrich der Grosse twitched as Ein shifted back, his cock slipping out her mouth and letting her catch her breath. Not a few seconds later Drei followed suit and pulled out her sensitive pussy, their heavy panting filling the office. That was until quiet footfalls padded closer to her, and a new pair of arms wrapped around her. Zwei.

''Hmhm...'' Grosse chuckled deeply, smiling sultrily. ''Insatiable, you are~''

X-x-X

''Mm~! Haah~!''

Friedrich der Grosse's moans were barely muffled by the cock in her mouth; the Battleship lustfully sucking off Drei, the clone standing by her side. Her hips moved on automatic, plunging herself down onto Zwei's throbbing dick while Ein remained behind her, pounding her ass as she took it in three holes all at once.

The Battleship trembled as Ein sped up, his cock plunging into her ass with single-minded lust – before he groaned, slamming deep into her ass and promptly cumming inside her rear. The erotic sensation made her bounces slow down, pleasure briefly overwhelming her body. Zwei was more than eager to take the reins however; wildly bucking his hips up into her quivering womanhood and hitting her deepest parts.

''Ohh~!'' Grosse's deep moan sent pleasurable vibrations travelling through Drei's cock, the clone groaning from the erotic sensation – reflexively gripping her head and bucking his hips, thrusting into her hot mouth.

Friedrich der Grosse merely moaned in reply, enduring the pleasurable feeling of Zwei's cock throb and pulsate inside her pussy – before he suddenly yanked her hips down, hitting a sensitive spot inside her. A rush of white-hot pleasure flooded her lower half and she gasped, her hips buckling wildly and her inner walls clamping tight around his dick, begging for his release. A wish swiftly granted as spurts of cum shot into her spasming pussy, the hot sensation extracting a groan from the Battleship.

Her trembling voice extracted a groan from Drei, his cock throbbing in her hot mouth before ropes of cum shot down her throat, muffling Grosse's rumbling moan of delight.

X-x-X

''H-Haah-!''

''Hmhm... like that~?''

Friedrich der Grosse smiled sultrily up at Drei, his cock spearing up between her heavenly-soft breasts as he fucked her tits.

The Battleship was laid down on her back, her clothes scattered haphazardly across the room and letting her boobs breathe freely – her hands pressing her tits together and smothering Drei's throbbing cock, smirking at his strained wheeze. Even as he bucked his hips and plunged into her boobs Ein was busy between her legs, his cock plunging deep into her sensitive womanhood and pleasuring her as well; extracting soft groans or low moans whenever he hit a sensitive spot inside her.

Sensing that Drei was getting closer Grosse redoubled her efforts; groping her breasts and actively sliding them up and down his cock in tandem with his thrusts, feeling his dick twitch strongly between her breasts. The lingering saliva on his throbbing erection smeared against her soft skin, arousing her more as she imagined how good his seed would feel against her chest.

''Mm... ahh~'' Grosse moaned as a rush of pleasure teased her pelvis, worming its way up her abdomen – another quiet moan leaving her lips as Ein slammed into her pussy again, his roughness only arousing her more.

''Hah... Grosse...!'' Ein gasped out, hammering his cock into her quivering womanhood – before suddenly slammed deep inside, his gasp melting into a strained groan as he came inside her.

Grosse mewled at the erotic sensation, arching her back and gazing up at Drei, smirking invitingly. She squished her breasts together and squeezed his dick, the warmth of her skin proving too much for the panting clone to handle – his shaky moan followed by ropes of cum shooting up from her cleavage, coating her collarbone and splattering her large boobs with his seed.

''Mm~'' The Battleship cooed, rolling her breasts a few more times; coaxing out every last drop she could. ''Good boy~''

''Who's next~?''

X-x-X

''A-Ah~! Harder~!''

The Battleship's throaty moans echoed off the office walls as she was pounded from both ends, suspended between Zwei and Drei as the duo fucked her ass and pussy at the same time – the busty woman writhing in their grip each time they plunged deep into her holes.

''Mm~!'' Grosse's lustful moan was muffled by Zwei's lips, kissing the clone deeply even as he continued drilling into her quivering womanhood, her orgasm rapidly bubbling to the surface.

Drei wasn't idle either however, giving her breasts a rough squeeze and wildly bucking his hips – thrusting his throbbing dick deep into her asshole, shooting a rush of pleasure up her spine as he filled her rear. Held up in such a manner she couldn't move her hips, but that certainly didn't stop her from trying – wiggling around in their grip and rolling her hips as best she could, desperate for any and all pleasure she could extract from their twitching shafts.

Zwei gripped her hips tightly and pounded her eagerly in response, more than happy to make her climax again. His dick battered against her cervix with each strong thrust, her inner walls tightly squeezing his length as if daring him to cum inside once more – a prospect he was struggling to resist, his cock burning with the need to release the pressure building inside.

The contest of stamina lasted barely a minute longer, the loud slapping of skin filling the office – until Grosse went stiff, crashing her lips against Zwei's in a weak attempt to muffle her sharp, orgasmic _cry _of pleasure – her honey squirting out around his throbbing cock.

Zwei groaned in reply, her pussy coiling tight around his dick – the ungodly pressure too much for him to ignore, prompting him to roughly bury his cock all the way inside her womanhood before cumming inside, making her cry devolve into a deep groan of delight. Drei wasn't far behind, pounding her ass for only a few seconds longer before hitting his limit, shooting his load into her ass.

''Mmrgh...'' Grosse moaned as their lips broke apart, a breathy grin on her face – and a wild look in her eyes. ''_More_.''

X-x-X

''Haah... N-_Nn!_''

With a sharp, strained moan Ein climaxed, spurts of cum shooting down Grosse's throat. The Battleship accepted it wholeheartedly, lustfully swallowing every last drop and sucking him dry, unheeding of how his cock swiftly softened in her mouth. Scattered around the room laid Drei and Zwei, the former draped haphazardly over a chair while the latter leaned against the wall, both tired out their minds.

Leaning back Friedrich der Grosse smiled – a sharp, wolfish smile. ''Hm~? Surely you three can't be out of stamina just yet~?''

Their unified response was a tired whimper of despair, afraid of the lustful beast they had awoken.

Akashi would later receive an anonymous donation of gems, and a request to use the machine on the Commander in future. Future usage of the machine would be banned shortly thereafter.

[END]


End file.
